1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a proofreader operable with a speech recognition application, and in particular, to a proofreader capable of using both dictated audio and text-to-speech to play back dictated and non-dictated text from a previous dictation session.
2. Description of Related Art
The difficulty of detecting incorrectly interpreted words in a document dictated through speech recognition software is compounded by the fact that the incorrect words may be both orthographically and grammatically correct, rendering spell-checkers and grammar-checkers useless for such detection. For example, suppose a user dictated the sentence "This is text." but the speech recognition system interpreted the sentence as "This is taxed." The latter sentence is both orthographically and grammatically correct, but yet, the sentence is still wrong. A spell checker will not detect any errors and neither will a grammar checker. Clearly, there is a long-felt need for an improved method and apparatus for detecting interpretation errors, especially for large documents.